


Something Blue

by WhiteRosella



Series: Gleeful Saga [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demons, Fluff, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Knives, M/M, Mabel Gleeful - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Married Couple, Mason Gleeful - Freeform, Old Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship, Reverse Pines, Romantic Soulmates, Same-Sex Marriage, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Will Cipher - Freeform, civil partner, fiddauthor - Freeform, fiddleford gleeful, soulmate, stanford gleeful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosella/pseuds/WhiteRosella
Summary: "People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that's holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life."------------------------------'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue...'That's the way the old superstition went, right? Right.As evening draws in and anxiety runs high, Fiddleford finds himself in what he can only believe to be a dream.All of these long years spent at Gleeful Manor he never imagined in his wildest fantasies that anything like this could ever happen to him.Now, on the day of his wedding, suited in white with a pounding heart and mind full of trepidation he realises that by nightfall he will finally become part of the family that he dedicated his entire life to... and more importantly, that he will marry the man he dedicated his life to...[[Stanford Gleeful x Fiddleford McGucket / Fiddauthor / Marriage / Civil Partnership / Romance & Fluff / Soulmates]]





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> {This story is dedicated to my partner Maxwell, without you my world would truly have no meaning, you pulled me from a darkness I never thought that I would escape and together through our friendship and companionship two defeated souls found strength once more and purpose in life but more importantly we found each other and our soulmates. I love you darling, happy Valentine's Day, I hope we see many more years of them.}

' _Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue...'_

That's the way the old superstition went, right? Right.

Fiddleford had never really paid any heed to the saying before in his life, in fact he'd never really paid much heed to anything to do with this sort of affair before but his anxiety was high and his mind was a mess of thoughts as he paced around the room looking in the mirror then walking to the window then sitting on the edge of the bed then back up again, he'd been like this for hours now and his trepidation was just increasing as every minute ticked by on the clock on his desk.

"You need to calm down." A voice told him with a sigh, the mechanic looked over to the owner who'd been rather patient this evening for a change and was giving him the softest look she could manage.

Mabel Gleeful looked at Fiddleford as he anxiously glanced up, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for how he must be feeling, after all it wasn't every day that you were about to marry one of the most infamous and revered men in the world, her great uncle Stanford Gleeful. Mabel walked over to where Fiddleford was perched on the bed and sat beside him putting her hand on his shoulder and rubbing it soothingly with as much affection as she could muster at this moment in time, she was still a little bitter from some occurrences that had happened quite recently but she could push that aside for one night, Fiddleford did look like he was truly suffering and despite everything she still did care for him quite a lot.

Fiddleford felt Mabel's hand on his shoulder and it was comforting, it had been good of Mabel to come and try to calm him down, after all she was the only member of the family apart from Stanford that he was extremely close to and trusted for that matter. Fiddleford put his hand on top of hers and gave her a weak smile, she looked beautiful as always, his little princess all grown up, she was a woman now, she was wearing a royal blue pastel chiffon dress in keeping with the Gleeful family colours with her hair half up pinned in place with the butterfly hair clip he'd given her one birthday and her startling blue eyes were trying to offer as much comfort as she could muster, those Gleeful eyes, his eyes.

"I'm fine." Fiddleford said in a high tone which suggested he actually wasn't and got up from the bed to inspect himself in the mirror.

_Something New_

Fiddleford hardly recognised himself, his attire was far from what he wore usually, toned down and 'boring' as the magician would class it, he was still rather unsure about it but Mabel had had a hand in choosing the suit and had assured him that it was not too silly or over the top but he'd questioned his decision to indulge her. The suit was white, it seemed a little out of order considering the deeds he had committed in the past but it had been tailored and finely cut and he had to admit it did look quite good after staring at it for some hours; the suit was trimmed with silver edging and crested buttons, complimented with a silver swirling baroque patterned cravat and a dress shirt, this was the brightest thing he'd ever worn in his entire life and he was sure to stand out in it, he wilted at the idea.

Fiddleford had never been one for the limelight, he'd spent most of his days at the manor either in his lab. workshop or with Stanford working on the portal or keeping him company in the study, even at the shows he was stage manager and worked solely out of sight behind the scenes. Today however, he would be right in the spotlight and the feeling was overwhelming, he just had to calm these nerves somehow but he had no idea how he was going to do that, looking at his hands they were clearly trembling quite noticeably.

"You can always back out, there's still time." Mabel suggested in a teasing manner raising an eye brow and glancing up at her future step-Uncle with a bit of a smirk, she knew he wouldn't but she couldn't help herself.

"What?" Fiddleford said turning round to face her with an incredulous look on his face, "No, god...I'm not doing that, I just...this is terribly overwhelming. I never thought..." Fiddleford trailed off looking back  in the mirror and touching the triangle broach on his cravat.

_Something old._

Fiddleford and Stanford had been at each other's side and inseparable since college, they'd formed a bond quite quickly and shut the rest of the world out of their impenetrable bubble, since those days they'd spent many years together, almost their entire lives now; Fiddleford could never imagine his life without the magician there with him, he wasn't going to leave the man stood at the altar after everything they had been through. The brooch on his cravat had been gifted to him by Stanford when he'd accepted the magicians offer to come and live at Gleeful manor and help him not only with the shows but with a revolutionary project that would appeal to his ingenious mind; he always wore it no matter what he was doing, it was always somewhere on his being and at night he'd put it next to the graduation picture of them both at West Coast Tech.

Fiddleford walked over to his bedside table and picked up the picture of them both, it was so long ago now and they looked so damned young in it, now Fiddleford was letting his hair start to grey to match Stanford and the years of dark deeds and hardships they had faced were apparent on his face yet his eyes still held the affection of all those years ago as he looked at his younger partner and those beautiful blue eyes looking back at him in it, those eyes that he held so dear; Fiddleford's love for the magician had never changed, he still adored him as much as he had when he'd first seen him back in college and the years spent hiding that love had come to an end some time ago now much to his complete and utter shock, they were finally together after all these years and nothing could separate them, they were tied by the red string of fate to share this life, for better or worse, through the darkness into the light.

"It's time." Mabel said quietly getting from the bed and walking over to his side so that they were both apparent in the mirror, "Are you ready?" She asked giving Fiddleford a curious look.

Fiddleford looked at them both for a few minutes letting the situation sink in before he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and drew her in, "I am." He said giving her a kiss on the head in her soft brown hair and watching as she reluctantly smiled so coyly reminding him of the way she used to shyly react to him when she was very young, she'd always be his little girl no matter how old she got even if times had been hard recently and they'd grown apart slightly, now she really would be able to call him uncle and not be afraid of anyone catching her saying it, they would soon be family.

The walk through Gleeful manor seemed long and arduous, Fiddleford's anxiety was the highest it had been in such a long time and even linking arms with the girl at his side didn't seem to be doing anything for him, all he could think of was Stanford, would he be going through the same turmoil? Probably not, he knew the man well, even if he was anxious he knew how to hide it well from the world, still he couldn't help feel that even though Stanford had been the one to ask it had taken a lot of willpower and gall to do it considering how he felt about the past which still haunted them both as much as they tried to ignore it.

Outside the manor the silver phantom was waiting to transport them both, a blue ribbon fixed from the Gleeful crest on the bonnet up to each wing mirror and Fiddleford felt a faint feeling once again, this was really happening; his mind began to work quicker, calculating time, how long it would take for the vehicle to arrive, how many minutes it would be until he saw the man he loved, this was all so overwhelming but at the same time it wasn't an altogether bad thing, he was just finding this terribly hard to come to terms with. It had been a shock when Stanford had proposed to him after they had only been together officially for such a short time, they had both been in agreement that their relationship was something for themselves, their secret to enjoy, that letting other people know would only ruin things but after some time it seemed Stanford had tired of hiding behind 'smoke and mirrors' and though the ceremony wasn't to be a huge affair, only family, they were still doing this properly.

The silver phantom trailed down darkened country lanes and Fiddleford watched as Gleeful manor fell out of sight and they entered the pine barrens, the town of Gravity Falls could be seen in the distance, a blur of twinkling lights but the car wasn't headed toward the town nor any church for that matter, now that would have been amusing, seeing Stanford in a church, surely the priest would be more inclined to perform an exorcism than a wedding. Fiddleford was broken from his thoughts as the car eventually hit gravel and slowed down pulling into a large space that was filled with a few cars including some of the other vehicles the Gleeful's owned including Mason's sports car which he'd inherited from his late uncle, Stanford's brother Stanley, long dead. If Lee had been alive now Fiddleford was sure that he would have done anything in his power to stop him from committing to what he was about to do but Lee was long gone, as were the others that would have stood in their way, now nothing could stop them and Fiddleford was sure this time round, this was exactly what he had always wanted since he'd laid eyes on that damned man.

The Tent of Telepathy stood ominously in front of Fiddleford and Mabel who had stepped out of the car, once again linking arms and were now stood on a carpet which had been rolled out from the entrance of the tent, Fiddleford couldn't see much of what the interior looked like, stage lights were obscuring his vision and highlighting them both as the stood waiting. Fiddleford could hear the murmuring of voices inside and it filled him with panic, this was supposed to be a small intimate thing but obviously Stanford had had other ideas which wasn't a surprise as the man liked to show off every chance he got, oh god he felt sick, his nerves were shot; he'd been married before years ago but it had never felt like this, his previous marriage had been for convenience not for love, this was completely new territory and he didn't know how to react.

"Okay." Mabel patted him on the arm as they both heard soft music come into their range of hearing, she could feel just how tense he was under her touch as he jumped a little, Mabel felt sympathy, real sympathy for once, maybe this was a day to put their differences aside, "I love you, everything will be fine." She rested her head on his shoulder taking his hand and then reached into her bag pulling out something and placing it on Fiddleford's open palm, "You can take this for luck, but I want it back." She wagged a blue nailed finger at him and gave a half smirk as she watched the man look at the item in his hand. "Don't forget who we are."

_Something borrowed._

Fiddleford looked down at the item Mabel had just placed in his hand and a dark smile appeared on his face as he glanced up at her with his emerald green eyes over his gold rimmed glasses, it was Mabel's switchblade knife, the beautiful pearlescent one that he'd given to her on her eighteenth birthday, it was engraved with her name and it was a terribly sentimental thing but it was also a reminder, as she had said, 'don't forget who we are'. They were Gleeful's, well he would be within the hour, their family life had not been normal but they had been a family nonetheless and they had always watched each other's back, especially Fiddleford, he'd been the protector of this family since he'd arrived, as he'd once told Mabel, he was their knight.

Fiddleford didn't need to say thank you, in fact he didn't remember the words ever passing between the two of them the entire time they had been 'family', it was always just something unspoken that passed between the two of them, an understanding. Fiddleford gave the switchblade a quick click and the incredibly sharp blade flicked out and he admired it, it was rather beautiful yet deadly, it had been the perfect gift for his step-niece and her prowess with knives even out-skilled his own now though she did have the distinct advantage of her telekinetic powers to aid her in her shows and other dark endeavours. Feeling like he was somewhat complete and ready now that he was armed he closed the blade and slipped it into his pocket out of sight but always close at hand.

"What kind of right hand man would you be without something to protect him?" Mabel smirked darkly.

"What kind of man would I be indeed." Fiddleford said returning her knowing smile before taking a deep breath and looking back at the entrance of the tent, "Okay..." he paused putting his hand on top of hers and giving it a quick squeeze, "I think...I'm ready now."

The entrance to the tent of Telepathy had been set up with a canopy outside lit with soft lights across the top and blue roses wrapped and coiled around the pillars that held it up, it was not often that the blue roses from the Gleeful's garden would be found anywhere but in the grounds and it made Fiddleford's heart jump a notch at the thought Stanford had brought them here just for the occasion, he couldn't help but always question just why that man had chosen him from thousands of admirers despite the countless times he'd told him, in his own way, that he was the only man he'd ever want, the only man that matched his wit and intelligence but most of all saw past all his darkness and still managed to find light inside of him.

Fiddleford crossed over the threshold into the tent and was slightly blinded from the stage lights for a moment before his eyesight adjusted and he took in everything before him; he had to catch his breath, his heart was thundering in his chest as he looked around. The Tent of Telepathy had been carpeted for the occasion in royal blue, instead of the usual long padded benches luscious chairs had been set up in rows on either side of the aisle covered with white and sporting galaxy coloured chiffon bows trailing onto the floor, like the canopy outside the tent roof had soft blue and white lighting hung from the beams with roses to match, in fact, the roses were everywhere, the place was literally covered...had he...had Stanford...emptied the entire Grove out the back of the manor?

Fiddleford felt like time had stopped as Mabel urged him forward down the aisle, all around him were people mainly acquaintances and such sat in the rows murmuring softly but he barely noticed them at all, it was like the music had stopped, like he couldn't feel Mabel at his side, like this was all some fantastical dream as his eyes locked onto the stage ahead of him and everything else just seemed to disappear and melt away as his eyes found him.

Stanford was stood waiting for Fiddleford and he couldn't stop staring at the man, nothing else mattered in this moment, only the magician -no his lover, partner and friend. Stanford was dressed in a matching blue suit similar to his however he wore a dark blue cravat instead still pinned with the triangle brooch that matched his own yet inverted; he looked magnificent, even more so than usual, his fur trimmed cloak hung off his wide shoulders trailing onto the floor and he was wearing the silver crown that he very rarely wore apart from when it was some incredibly grand event but the thing that caught his attention as they always did were his eyes, looking on at him and never leaving his own now that they had found him, as soon as they had locked together he'd felt all the tension ease from his body and then there it was, that smile he loved so much, appearing on Stanford's face.

As Fiddleford got closer and approached the steps to the stage he felt pulled back to reality as Mabel's arm slipped out of his and he gave her a brief anxious look as she gave him a genuine smile of affection this time and then took her seat next to her brother who was looking rather bored, he was on his own now but not for long. Fiddleford pulled himself together and walked up the steps onto the stage, he'd never been out on the other side of the velvet curtain like this in front of so many people before and he could feel himself trembling, he was terrified someone would surely notice; Fiddleford reached the top and his eyes drew up until they met Stanford's again and he couldn't suppress a grin despite his anxiety which to his relief was met by his partner returning with his own even wider so that Fiddleford could see his white canines making him internally scold himself for thinking about his future husband in such a way at the terribly important moment in time.

"Fiddleford." Stanford was the first to speak though he kept his tone low so that only his partner could hear him, he'd been aware his partner had arrived the moment his heightened demonistic hearing had picked up on the silver phantom hitting the gravel, he was also highly aware that the man's anxiety would be in complete overdrive at this moment in time; stanford had been completely prepared for this sort of reaction from his partner and he could see how shaken the man looked being up here with so many people around them he'd never imagined would be watching this affair; Stanford felt satisfied he'd managed to impress his partner and make this an even grander event than he'd let on to Fiddleford, yet he felt his heart go out to him as he noticed he was trembling, he felt nothing for anyone in the world but this one man that had remained loyal and stood by his side through everything; Stanford could not bare the thought of his partner suffering in any way so he outstretched one of his ring adorned six digit hands towards Fiddleford without hesitation to ease his lovers worries.

Fiddleford was lost, this couldn't be real, he was sure to wake at any moment but that moment seemed to never arrive, this wasn't some fantastical dream this was happening and very very real; without a second thought Fiddleford took the man's hand and felt as Stanford gripped on to him tightly but not so that it hurt but instead to reassure him. Fiddleford did in fact feel very relieved to be back beside the man he'd spent most of his life with, they had spent the previous evening apart as was the usual tradition with typical wedding. Fiddleford had missed waking up next the magnificent man and going about their daily rituals despite knowing that later that day he would be getting married to the man he was still so infatuated with after all these years; now he was about to spend the rest of his days at this man's side not as his assistant but as his husband.

"You look great." Stanford said through his wide grin as his eyes scanned over his partner looking absolutely incredible in the outfit that he'd chosen, though if he was truthful his niece had definitely had a hand in this get up but it complimented the mechanic well and brought out the intense green of his eyes which were darting over his face unsure of where to look, he looked adorable all flustered and anxious like this but he'd be able to calm both their nerves with a drink or two...or more, after the ceremony was over. Right now though, in this moment all that mattered was that they were together and he was standing next to the only man in the world he deemed worthy of being at his side and what was even better this man had deemed him worthy back, accepted his proposal despite all his misgivings, he was the one that secretly didn't feel worthy but he would never let Fiddleford know that...well...maybe at some point.

"You look...you look..." Fiddleford was finding it hard not to stammer, it was a terrible nervous habit that happened when his anxiety peaked, "You always look amazing to me." He finally managed to say and as Stanford's other hand lifted his own seemed to mirror it and they laced their fingers together and Fiddleford felt finally like things were real, Stanford's warmth radiating on his skin, the magician raised an eyebrow and Fiddleford almost felt his heart palpitate at the gesture.

Someone began to speak but both Fiddleford and Stanford didn't really hear what was being said, right in this moment it was just the two of them, that's all that mattered and all that had ever mattered, the two of them against the world like it had always been right from the very start. No matter what had happened over the years they had always found their way back to each other's side, this wasn't just partnership or companionship this was something so rare it would have taken a million lifetimes to find and they had done it in one; right here under the soft hazy spotlights, the greatest act that would ever grace the Gleeful stage was that of two people that had already committed their entire lives to each other the moment their eyes had met so many years ago, two souls meant to be.

As Fiddleford's turn came he repeated the words that would make them officially married and a slight brief panic crossed over him about the old superstition, something old - the brooch, something new - the suit, something borrowed - the knife and something... Fiddleford's panic ebbed away as his eyes locked back on to his partners, one slitted Cipher eye a reminder of the dark deeds they had committed and the other a reminder that despite all those deeds they were still here to keep each other strong, to watch each other's backs, Stanford's last remaining shred of humanity held his own green hues and within that eye he saw the unsurpassed reciprocated love that had always and would always be there just for him.

_Something blue._


End file.
